


Say goodbye to mommy

by mylittlecittys



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, That's basically all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlecittys/pseuds/mylittlecittys
Summary: Based on that line in S5 E3 where Rosa says “say goodbye to Mommy” and I could just see this with Amy/Rosa





	Say goodbye to mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!!

Amy never meant for this to become a thing, she even planned to keep it from Rosa at first, but when the woman is giving you mind blowing orgasms you’re not really thinking about hiding it. 

Rosa loved it, but of course she did, she had never been vanilla in the bedroom, even from their first time together Rosa had cracked out a whip. Which, to be honest, she really wasn’t surprised by. Rosas love for the slightly more adventurous activities in the bedroom had been what drew it out of her in the first place, but can you blame her? I mean when Rosa is above you giving you the spanking of your life and asking “are you gonna be a good girl?” Is there a more appropriate response than “yes mommy”? And even if there was Amy doesn’t think there’s a more reasonable one, especially with her kink. (She was given a good fucking for her slip up, so she thinks Rosa agrees)

So imagine her surprise (and delight) when she’s leaving the break room and Rosa stops her. 

“Say goodbye to mommy”

Her immediate reaction is that she needs to take a trip to the bathroom, preferably with Rosa, her second is that she really should obey the command she’s been given. So she leans forward and Rosa pulls her down on top of her pressing their lips together with an intensity that definitely should be banned in a workplace. Enter reaction three: this was definitely not appropriate for a workplace, but that thought was quickly forgotten when Rosas tongue forced its way into her mouth causing allot of heat to travel downwards in the direction of Rosas hand which was currently groping at her butt. 

When they eventually sat up (a good 30 seconds of kissing later) Amy straightened her hair turning to see Terry and Jake staring at her with baffled expressions and Rosa looking smug as hell. 

“See ya babe” followed by Rosas hand coming down hard on her ass. Amy made a quick exit leaving Rosa to deal with Jake and his ideas about girl on girl action. 

Amy didn’t get any work done after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking of adding a smut scene after but not sure? If you want that comment!


End file.
